


Remembering the Future

by paranoidangel



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al's seen the Waiting Room before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BethCGPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethCGPhoenix/gifts).



> Spoilers for _A Leap for Lisa_.

Al frowned as he turned, taking in the details of the blue room. The only furniture it contained was a black easy chair. "It isn't right," he said eventually.

"What?" Sam blinked. Of all the things he'd expected Al to say when he showed him the waiting room, that wasn't it.

"I've been here." He held up a hand to forestall Sam's question. "I don't know how, but I spoke to my Uncle Jack and it was in this room. It had a white table with a mirrored surface there." He pointed to the center of the room.

"You couldn't have been," Sam said, not mentioning that he knew exactly which table Al was talking about. "It didn't exist a month ago."

"It was forty years ago," Al said softly. "I don't remember the rest, but I do remember this. Trust me." He turned his gaze on his friend. "The Waiting Room needs a table."

Despite none of it making sense Sam trusted Al implicitly. Besides, he could tell Al believed what he was saying. So he took out the chair and brought in the table.

Later, when Sam leaped into Al, the Waiting Room looked just liked he remembered.


End file.
